Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Raaon Teisha
Summary: This is going on a mega hiatus. I have absolutely NO inspiration for this, especially now that I know how the series turns out. I'm going to delete this eventually unless I get mega inspiration. HA! Like that'll happen!
1. Meet and Greet

**A/N: **warning: spoilers for 6th book. if have not read, do not read this. supernatural, action/adventure, Draco/OC-centric fic. Cussing. This story starts at the feast, not before like most do. This is my version of the 7th book, even though it still hasn't come out yet. I have a hobby of writing stories with OCs (original characters, for those who do not know), so bear with me. I promise, this story will be full of action, adventure, and surprises from the world of the supernatural!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Final Battle**

**Chapter 1**

With the sorting ceremony ended, all the students awaited Headmistress McGonagall's opening speech. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, their backs turned to the Slytherins. Draco and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, along with his personal slut, as many referred to Pansy Parkinson, were seated facing the Gryffindor table, Draco at the end of their foursome. Many people were talking, gossiping, and waiting impatiently for the new Headmistress, as of the end of last year, when the previous Headmaster, Dumbledore was murdered in a raid on the castle by Death Eaters. Soon, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and all in the Great Hall silenced themselves.

"Good evening to all, welcome to all our new students, and for those of you returning, welcome back! Welcome to Professor Slughorn, who has volunteered to return teaching Potions this year and Professor Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. I am not going to spoil this night by talking away, so enjoy yourselves on this magnificent feast!"

As the students began to feast, the talking resumed. Time passed, and first course passed to second, second course passed to third, and third course passed to fourth, the desserts. Just as the plates holding all the desserts appeared on the tables, footsteps were heard in the Entrance Hall. First, the students closest to the doors leading to the Great hall shushed, silencing those beside them, the chain continuing until all of the students were silent. Hardly noticing the sudden quiet, McGonagall continued to eat, until the doors flew open, revealing a teenage looking girl floating in on a broom and twenty or so teenage girls following her.

Whispers began, and the Sorting Hat, seated atop the Headmistress's chair, aroused her to the new arrivals.

"What's this? Late arrivals?" the Sorting Hat drawled. McGonagall looked up only to recognize a group of teenage girls walking her way.

"Mini Nerve, good to see a familiar face." the girl floating on the broom began.

"Oh, my, Cimarron! Why, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you, my dear?" she gasped, rushing out of her chair to hug the girl on the broom. As if it was on fire, Ensemerra, a.k.a. Cimarron, threw the broom to one of her girls, who caught it as if it were nothing, and ran toward the Hogwarts Headmistress, who was also running. Finally, they crashed into each other, hugging the guts out of one another.

"Minerva, we need assistance." she said solemnly as she pulled away. "It's hard to explain, and it's a long story, but Lord Voldie is after all twenty seventh year girls from Germany. My headmistress Arenna sent us all here because she said that even though Voldie the Freak is after Potter, we stand a great chance better here than we did back home. And don't ask why, because I don't know."

"Oh, my, well, we'd be glad to house you all. Please, come, sit. You can sit next to me and tell me everything. Shall we sort your girls, or let them choose?"

"Sort them. They know no one here, and it would be better if they were sorted. And I wish to be sorted, as well. I still have my final year to complete." Minerva nodded to her colleague and motioned for the witch nearest her, Professor Tonks, to bring down the sorting hat and stool. Minerva was getting many curious looks from her students, so as Professor Tonks was fetching the hat and stool, she stood to explain.

"Attention students of Hogwarts. We will be housing twenty girls from the Firestone School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from Germany. Their time here is unknown-" she was cut off as Ensemerra whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me, they will be staying the entire year. We will be sorting them into houses, so welcome them with open arms, I ask you. Please, be kind to them as they have been through a great ordeal. You-Know-Who is after all the seventh year girls from Firestone, so the Headmistress of their school has sent them here. Please show them all the Hogwarts hospitality." she finished as Professor Tonks returned with the Sorting Hat and stool.

"Ladies, let's all line up along the stairs. One at a time please!" Ensemerra ordered.

As the newcomers were sorted, Harry spoke up.

"Well, I sure am glad I decided to return one more year." Ron, Seamus, Dean, and every other boy at the Gryffindor table nodded in agreement.

"Anneleise Bolteresse! Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat announced the first girl.

"Whaddaya think Draco, worth the time of day?" Crabbe asked. Draco simply smiled. _I've heard of the Firestone school. Only pureblood witches and wizards are allowed in. This year will be fun, providing Pothead doesn't do anything to ruin it. I'm quite amazed that McGonagall allowed me back to school after what I did, though I'm glad she did._

The final young lady stepped up to be sorted. She was the one known by McGonagall as Cimarron.

As the hat was placed on her head, she thought quite clearly. _I need you to place me in Slytherin. I have business to attend to, and I find it in your best interest if you make no mention of this, simply return the thought._

_Ah, but why Slytherin? None of the young ladies I have sorted have been the type to belong there. Not one of them has been sorted into Slytherin, so why should I sort you there?_

_If you don't want to wake up to a dog gnawing on your point, I suggest you sort me into Slytherin._

_Dogs do not scare me, young lady. Please, tell me you have something better up you sleeve._

_As I told you, Hat, I have very important business to take care of, and if I want it to be concealed, I need to be in the house of Slytherin. I am only going to ask you once. Please put me in Slytherin._

_Fine. I shall put you in Slytherin, but I believe you to belong in Gryffindor. You have a certain trait that many Gryffindors possess._

_I don't need your blabbering! Just put me in fucking Slytherin!_

_Temper, temper, my dear, but as you wish._

"Ensemerra Vikks! Slytherin!" Ensemerra smiled inwardly. Phase one was easier than she thought.

Ensemerra strutted purposefully down to the Slytherin table, chin held high, the only girl from Firestone sorted into that house. She smiled when she noticed that there was a seat open next to a rather dashing bleached blonde boy. She made her way down the table and sat besides Draco Malfoy, a gleaming smile plastered on her features. Phase two had begun.

* * *

Ensemerra awoke early the next morning on the couch in the Slytherin common room. She preferred to sleep there because it reminded her so much of her old house in Norway. That was, before the Dark Lord had come to claim her mother's life and her father and she fled the country to Germany where she was admitted to Firestone. 

She lived through that day once or twice a month. Her mother's death had only been two years ago. She had the hardest time on the anniversary of her mother's passing on, March 31. Usually, she was left with her three best friends simply sitting in their dorm room playing odd games trying to keep her mind off her mother's death. It had never worked completely, though. She always ended up crying silently, her best friends comforting her. Though, for the mission she had embarked on, she would have to forget everything she knew and loved, even her best friends.

She had already decided that she would become close to the blonde whom she sat by, the two guys that followed him like cronies and the annoying girl who seemed to live in his shadow. She had guessed that the four were the most popular from the Slytherin house, so she decided to take her rightful place. Tyrant Popular.

She knew from previous research that the Slytherins did not like Harry Potter, so she conjured up a picture of him, a dart board and three darts. She laid on the couch for a good twenty minutes throwing darts before the rest of the Slytherins began to come down. Draco was among the first five.

"Who are we throwing darts at? Ex boyfriend?" he smirked.

"Nope, bloody Saint Potter." she sneered. Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Tell me, did the Sorting Hat almost put you in Gryffindor?" he asked. Ensemerra simply nodded and threw another dart.

"Bingo! Right between the eyes!" she yelled triumphantly. Pansy, who stood at Draco's side, smiled and giggled.

"I think you'll fit in well." she commented. Ensemerra smiled.

"Well, I'm surprised he put you in here. Surely if he found anything resembling a _Gryffindor_ he'd have placed you there. Did he find anything?"

"Oh, did he ever, and he almost did. Said I'd probably be one to survive the great battle. Then he made the mistake of saying that Pothead and I would make a great couple, especially if he put me in Gryffindor. At that point I said 'God, put me in anything but Gryffindor', so he put me in the complete opposite, Slytherin. Not that I would complain. The common room looks loads like my old living room back in Norway."

"You used to live in Norway?" Pansy asked, excited. Ensemerra nodded again and motioned for Pansy to sit on one arm of the couch.

"Well, you see, my father and mother, both pureblood, mind you, met in school and their friendship turned to marriage, which resulted in yours truly. So, we lived in Norway for a good portion of my life, until my mother died suddenly. It wasn't the killing curse, I know that for a fact, but when a witch dies suddenly in the wizarding world, and there's no spells involved, you know something's wrong. We had her body cross examined, and it turns out her food was spiked with vodka, firewhiskey, and poison from a basilisk. Needless to say, she died pretty quickly and painlessly. So, after that, my father and I moved to Germany. It was the best decision of both of our lives." Ensemerra explained, lying through her teeth.

"Wow. I've always wanted to visit Norway, if I could, but my father says that it's too dangerous, especially now, what with You-Know-Who killing anyone he sees anymore." Pansy's smile died out, only to return just as bright as before.

"So, what all did you do back at your old school?" Draco asked.

"Well, I played as Keeper on my house Quidditch team. I've had people tell me that I'm Quidditch World Cup caliber, but I never believe them. I also perform, or at least I used to, with my friends on horseback. We'd do crazy things like vault on and off, back flip, all that fancy stuff. Heck, I remember at the last talent contest our school held, we made a human pyramid on horseback. Two on bottom, one on top of them, and me, at the very top. I have an amazing balance, which has helped me in both Quidditch and horseback riding. You know, the two aren't entirely different.

"Quidditch, you fly around at break neck speed trying to catch and hit balls on a broom no more than an inch and a half wide, and horseback riding, you have to maintain balance while doing complex maneuvers atop the horse. You see, like I said, they aren't that different."

Pansy's mouth hung open quite far from the lecture she had just heard.

Blaise Zabini, however, wasn't as impressed. He wanted to hear more.

"So," he finally spoke up, "can you do anything else?"

"Well, I have a pretty good voice, I do crazily well in class, and I'm stronger than almost all the boys back home. I can bench 200 whereas the strongest one can bench 220. However, I have to be strong because I need to be able to a) flip myself on and off of a moving horse, b) I need to be able to flip others on and off, and c) I need to be able to hold them up on top."

The sun had just began to peek over the horizon, and Ensemerra stood.

"Going somewhere?" Zabini drawled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she retorted. "Going to pick up all my supplies, if you don't mind. My friends and I are going to go meet Min… I mean Headmistress McGonagall at sunup in her office so we can get our class assignments, books, all that stuff. See you later, all!"

As Ensemerra left, a rousing conversation ensued between Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, what're you going to do about her, Draco? She seems too cocky for her own good, if you ask me. Could be bad." Pansy spoke up.

"You're not exactly the nicest person, now are you? None of us are. Besides, she thinks poorly of bloody Saint Potter, so she should fit in." Draco answered.

"I don't know about you guys, but she seems pretty cool. She doesn't look as much as I'd like her to, but that can easily be changed, eh Parkinson?" Zabini growled.

"Oh, so we want her, don't we, Blaise?" Pansy piped up.

"Only as a girlfriend, then we'll see if she's any good in bed." he said sadistically.

"Yeah, but don't go trying anything funny, Zabini. You heard her, she said she can bench 200." Crabbe said.

"Yeah, listen to Crabbe, he's got a point. We don't want to piss her off." Goyle added.

"First, Crabbe, Goyle, we want proof she can do that. Then we'll see if I go after her." Zabini said.

Meanwhile, back in Headmistress McGonagall's office, the girls were getting their class assignments.

"Okay, ladies, I must know how many O.W.L.s you received, and I need to know the classes you passed for N.E.W.T. level." McGonagall said. In turn, each girl pulled out a piece of parchment. Ensemerra handed off hers first.

"Wonderful, all E's and O's. Choose your classes wisely, Cimarron." McGonagall smiled.

"Believe me, Mini Nerve, I will." she said.

After they all had gone, McGonagall spoke again.

"Now that you know what classes you have qualified for, you will need to figure out which classes you will take. Consider what you want to do with your life. Then, Professor Slughorn, Professor Tonks and I will escort you all to Diagon Alley where you may choose what you need for your classes, as well as get your uniforms, and have emblems put on your cloaks to represent your houses. Go back to your common rooms and figure out your classes. Make sure you have them figured out by lunch today. Classes start tomorrow, so you all will need your supplies today. Go now, and be back at lunch! Oh, and Cimarron, please tell Mr. Malfoy that he is the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, since the original one resigned. Tell him to meet me in my office tomorrow evening!" McGonagall called.

"Sure thing, Mini Nerve!" she called back.

The girls were more than eager to get back and decide on their classes. Ensemerra, however, did not share a house with any of her friends. So, she decided she'd need to figure this out on her own. She knew the teachers for the classes, so she would have an easier time.

As she returned to the common room, she found that many people had left to go enjoy the last day of summer they would have left before classes tomorrow. However, there were four faces she recognized from earlier that morning. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. It was time to turn on the charm.

"Draco, dear?" Ensemerra asked in her sweetest voice as she walked up to him. Malfoy looked at her as she approached.

"Would you and your friends be interested in helping me pick my classes?" she asked as she ran her right forefinger under Malfoy's chin and up to the base of his lower lip, pulling it away slowly.

"Uh… We… I… uhh…" Malfoy stuttered.

"We'd, uh, be glad to help you." Zabini answered for him. Ensemerra walked up behind the couch and flipped forward onto the back of it. She twisted to face them and smiled sadistically. All four boys ran to her side, pushing and shoving. In the end, Malfoy and Zabini were seated beside her.

"So, boys, I've qualified for all the classes, but I can't take them all, and I don't know what to take. Any suggestions?" she asked politely.

"Uh, well, we're all pretty much taking all of those classes," Malfoy pointed to her list, "and you could join us in them, if you like."

"Why, you boys are quite the scholars, aren't you? Training to be Aurors?"

"Um, well, kinda." Zabini answered.

"Hmm, well, I know I'm going to take Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but what about the others? Transfiguration, no, scratch Transfiguration, um… Oh, golly this is hard, how's about Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. Sound good to you boys?" she asked again. The four simply nodded.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Now, how's about showing me around the grounds, Draco? Blaise?" she smiled.

Both boys nodded and they set off to show their new friend around the school grounds. Pansy Parkinson had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, so you're trying to steal my man, are you? Well, you're not going to get away with it that easily, whore." she mumbled. Grabbing her wand, she headed quietly to follow the trio, Crabbe and Goyle were left sitting on the couch staring at one another.

* * *

Once out on the grounds, Ensemerra followed the boys as they showed her around. They took her to the lake, walked all the way around it, down along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and everywhere else. Taking a full two hours, they showed her all they could. Soon, their legs aching, they decided to take time and rest by the lake. 

"Um, Blaise, could you do me a favor? Could you give Draco and me some alone time? I have to deliver a message from Headmistress McGonagall." Ensemerra asked. Blaise, looking crestfallen, walked a few meters away.

"What does she need to tell me?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"She wanted me to tell you that you are the new Slytherin Quidditch captain. She wants you to meet her in her office tomorrow evening."

"Um, okay. I'll be sure to be there. Finally, I get put in my rightful place."

Ensemerra motioned for Blaise to return from his standpoint.

"Well, shall we go back, gents?" Ensemerra asked. The boys nodded and offered to help her up, only to find that she simply jumped up on her own.

"PETRIFICUS TOT-!" Pansy yelled from her hiding spot, only to be cut off by Ensemerra.

"Protego." Ensemerra sighed, drawing her wand and pointing it in Pansy's direction in a flash.

"What! But… how did you do that!" Pansy screeched.

"Pansy, you're not exactly quiet, you know. I knew you were there from the time you left the common room to just now. My reflexes are quicker than a cat's, and we all know how quickly a cat can move."

"Well, you're the one trying to steal my man!" Pansy shrieked.

"Boys, will you please excuse Miss Parkinson and me? I should like to speak with her for a moment." Both boys nodded as they left, according to Ensemerra's wish.

"Oh, what do you want to do? You haven't even been here a good twenty four hours and you're already trying to steal my man from me! I will not stand for it!" Pansy yelled, nearly in tears.

"Pansy, I'm not trying to steal him from you. I will tell you exactly why I've been trying to seduce both him and Blaise if you'll calm down. I'll tell you as much as I can, okay? Now just calm down." Ensemerra answered.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I nearly had my man taken away from me, and now you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" Pansy yelled again, a single tear spilling from her right eye. People, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a girl from Firestone, Shania, were staring at them.

"Pansy, listen to me. I'm not even that interested in him, or Blaise, for that matter. I just do this to every guy I can because it turns into free labor. The guys think that, by doing this stuff for me, that I'll fall for one of them and end up going out with them. I hate to break their hearts, but I'm never going to do anything of the sort. Yeah, I'll have a load of fun with them, but it ends there.

I don't want to get married, I don't have to get married, and I don't need to get married. You can have Draco if you like."

"So, you're using them!" Pansy screeched.

"In a sense, yes. That is what I do." Ensemerra answered calmly. "Now, if you don't mind, it is getting close to lunch, and I should be getting back, for McGonagall is taking us all to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. Good day, Pansy."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice... please. If you see something that you think needs changing, please **do not** hesitate to tell me. I have not read the books in a long time, so I worked off memory for this one. I am going to start reading some of the books again, so fret not, this story will become more accurate. I am hoping that this story will do quite well, and believe me, my OC is strange. Ensemerra will be one of the wierdest OCs you folks will have ever read a story about in your entire life. She harbors a deep, dark secret that will be revealed in later chapters. But, for now, you will simply have to guess. Cyber cookies to anyone who thinks they know what deep, dark secret Ensemerra is hiding! And, I want two reviews before I post chapter two. Unless, of course, I just cannot stand myself. That will be the only reason. And now, I bid ye all a fond farewell. 

P.S. Any suggestions for spells will be awesomely appreciated, though we dohave a lot to work from. Message me!

P.P.S. My penpal is on vacation, so I will be very bored. Please review for my story, I accept anonymous reviews as well! Please, please, please keep me occupied and send me lots of reviews! Also, if you're fans of Avatar: The Last Airbender, I write stories for that as well!I have one going, one on hiatus because I just cannot find any inspiration for it. Hope you like!

Sincerely,

Your loyal fanfic writer,

Raaon Teisha


	2. Mission Impossible: Revealed In Shadow

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just got into the most inspirational argument with myself! Well, kinda. I have been _seriously_ crushing on this guy from school, Chris, and my best friend, Amber, told me she would try to hook the two of us up. Well, she tried, but Chris is either clueless as all get out, or Amber is the slut/whore/tramp that the entire school knows her as, and she took him clean out from underneath me. Well, I got into an argument with myself about whether it was Chris or Amber who was the problem, and I got a really inspiring moment out of that, so after IDK how long since my first post, I have decided to post chapter 2!

If y'all wanna know the rest of the story between Chris, Amber and me, keep reading. If not, continue down to the extremely large section break and that's where the story starts.

Well, it all started when I went over to Amber's one day. I rode the same bus as she did, and she took the opportunity to introduce me to her ex., Chris. To start off with, he is HOTT AS HELL! He's about 6'1, 16 yrs, he's bleach blonde, but naturally bleach blonde, and he's a cowboy who plays the guitar. Two things that I absolutely adore about guys! So, I go out on a HUGE limb and give him my number. He calls me two days later, and since then, he's called me multiple times every day. Every conversation, we've had more and more in common, I've made it known that I like him, and he's laid out shit-loads of hints that he likes me.

So, today, earlier, I'm talking to Amber and as she's trying to get one of the little munsters she's babysitting to settle down, another pops on the phone and says 'Did you know that Chris and Amber are boyfriend and girlfriend?' So, when Amber comes back on, I'm all 'Since when are you two bf and gf?' and she's all 'Since Chris kissed me yesterday.'

Now, realize, this bitch knows I like Chris. She told me she'd try to hook the two of us up, she told me she was over Chris and that she was going to move on to his step-brother Rickey, who is a brunette, 14, about 5'9, and also plays the guitar. She's even seen Rickey's fucking dick! But, then again, she is a whore. Hoe. Slut. Tramp. Basically, an all-round bitch. I know, it's mean of me to talk about her like that, but when your best friend rips your crush away from you so damn fast it takes the polish off your nails and the love outta your heart, then you'll understand.

So, now I have to wait until Tuesday when Chris gets back from Abilene, TX, where he's spending Christmas before I can talk to him and ask him about all this, and when I do ask him about all this, I am going to wait until the second conversation, unless he brings it up. Another thing, before I scram so y'all can read the story; Amber has a reputation for stealing other girls' boyfriends, and she is known to lie through her teeth. If she's lying, I am going to take up the hobby of making spiked chains, then after I make my first one, I am going to tie her up with it and bitch at her so damn loud she'll go deaf. So, in other words, I am (figuratively) going to kill her. That's how pissed off at this bitch I am. If anyone has any suggestions of other ways I can express my anger towards her, feel free to send me a private message and tell me. Either that, or send me an anonymous review, and after I record your advice, I'll delete all the evidence.

Realize, though, I will never, ever take the life of another human being, unless they are holding me at gun- or knivepoint and that's the only option for escape I have, so no worries of me actually killing her. The worst is she'll go deaf and have scratches on her wrists and ankles from the chain.

* * *

**Previous chapter ending:**

"Boys, will you please excuse Miss Parkinson and me? I should like to speak with her for a moment." Both boys nodded as they left, according to Ensemerra's wish.

"Oh, what do you want to do? You haven't even been here a good twenty four hours and you're already trying to steal my man from me! I will not stand for it!" Pansy yelled, nearly in tears.

"Pansy, I'm not trying to steal him from you. I will tell you exactly why I've been trying to seduce both him and Blaise if you'll calm down. I'll tell you as much as I can, okay? Now just calm down." Ensemerra answered.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I nearly had my man taken away from me, and now you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" Pansy yelled again, a single tear spilling from her right eye. People, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a girl from Firestone, Shania, were staring at them.

"Pansy, listen to me. I'm not even that interested in him, or Blaise, for that matter. I just do this to every guy I can because it turns into free labor. The guys think that, by doing this stuff for me, that I'll fall for one of them and end up going out with them. I hate to break their hearts, but I'm never going to do anything of the sort. Yeah, I'll have a load of fun with them, but it ends there. I don't want to get married, I don't have to get married, and I don't need to get married. You can have Draco if you like."

"So, you're using them?!" Pansy screeched.

"In a sense, yes. That is what I do." Ensemerra answered calmly. "Now, if you don't mind, it is getting close to lunch, and I should be getting back, for McGonagall is taking us all to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. Good day, Pansy."

**Chapter 2**

As the girls reached the Headmistress's office, they began talking.

Shania was the first.

"Ensemerra, what the bloody hell was that all about, back on the grounds?"

"Well, evidently that Pansy girls is quite attached to the Malfoy boy and she seems to think that I am going to steal him from her. I do not intend to. You know my full plans, as does everyone else from school. Shame that Pansy girl is too stupid for her own good, if she wasn't maybe we could tell her, keep her off my back. Though, she'd probably see us as nothing but freaks. Ah, well. Here we are. Spindle Broche." Ensemerra said as they reached the gargoyle. She ascended to the office for Headmistress McGonagall, leaving her classmates down to wait for the two.

"Mini Nerve? C'mon, let's go. Diagon Alley awaits!" she called. McGonagall looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her friend.

"Let's go, shall we, Cimarron?" she asked. Ensemerra nodded. Together, the two emerged from the Head's office. Taking lead, McGonagall led the girls to the front doors where Professors Tonks and Slughorn were waiting for them.

"Okay, before we continue, I should tell you girls that wandering about is not a wise idea nowadays in Diagon Alley, so keep to yourselves, and keep in groups of four or so. Make your shopping quick. I have a list of all the class supplies you'll need, so take one and only get the supplies you need for the classes you've chosen. You may also stop by any other shops you find interesting, but know this, you girls will have only three hours to gather your supplies, so don't waste time. If you need any help, Professors Tonks, Slughorn and I will be in Flourish and Blotts. Now, follow me to the carriages."

All the students followed, keeping their keen eyes on the thestrals pulling the carriages, stomping and pawing the ground, ready to go.

"Now, am I correct in guessing that you all know, and can see, what is pulling these carriages?" Tonks asked. The girls nodded.

"Ah, okay then, get in a carriage, maximum capacity is four, so pick wisely." she finished. Once all the girls got into their respective carriages, the teachers got into the leading carriage and took off for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Upon reaching Diagon Alley, the set of six carriages landed in the square. As each was emptied, Professor Tonks cast a spell that turned the carriages and thestrals to the size of a mouse. Then, Professor McGonagall stepped up to each, unhooked the carriages from the thestrals, deposited the carriages into her pocket and handed the thestrals to Professor Tonks, who then put all six into a cage. They headed to Flourish and Blotts for the girls to pick up their books.

As they stepped in, an old lady from behind the counter looked up from her dusting.

"Ah, Minerva, nice to see you." she drawled. "These the surprise arrivals?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Ah, well, I have all 20 sets of books here. Girls, just pick the books you'll need for your classes and leave the extras. I'll handle them."

The girls sorted through the piles of books, picking out the ones they needed. One by one, they finished.

They all thanked the woman and left.

* * *

It was nearing five thirty, dinner was being prepared in the kitchen and the girls, Professors McGonagall, Tonks, and Slughorn were on their way back.

The carriages touched down right in front of the castle. Many students were still outside on the grounds chatting and cavorting.

The girls filed out of their carriages, arms loaded down with school supplies. Soon, friends from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor came rushing over to assist their new friends. No Slytherins had come for Ensemerra. _No matter, I can get more exercise this way. And I'll get stronger._ she thought sullenly. Slowly, she made her way down to the Slytherin dungeon. She sighed out the password and entered.

There sat Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, conversing secretly, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the shadows.

She ignored them and continued on her way, hoping they would notice her. She knew the mission she had embarked on would be dangerous, but she never expected it would be hazardous to her pride.

_I have got to keep the mission in mind. Must keep the mission in mind. Ugh... This is just wonerful. _

She sighed. Draco looked up and walked over to her.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great." she replied as she shifted her bags and books. Draco called over a fourth year and ordered her to help Ensemerra with her stuff.

_Not exactly the gentleman type, are we, dear Drakie? No matter._

Ensemerra dropped her parcels on her bed, which she did not plan on ever using, thanked the fourth year, and changed for dinner.

* * *

The Slytherins headed up to the Great Hall for dinner, Sunday was nearly over, and classes began the next day. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense.

"Attention students!" Professor McGonagall commanded. The entire hall silenced in two seconds.

"This year, as you all know, is my first full year as Headmistress. I am very excited to hold this office. Now, realize, very little will change from the way Professor Dumbledore led this school. There is very little new going on this year, with the exception of another new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. She is a very talented Auror, and a dear friend of mine. I should like to introduce Professor Nymphadora Tonks, or just Professor Tonks.

"She will also become head of Gryffindor House, seeing as I am no longer allowed that position, being Headmistress. Now, to end my pre-feast speech, I would like to say only two more words: dig in!"

* * *

That night, Ensemerra had a rough night of sleep. It was only 10:30 p.m. when she remembered the day her headmistress had told her of her journey.

_Ensemerra sits in the Headmistress's office, her chair twisted to face the fire. The Headmistress walks in, pulls up a chair beside her, and begins the meeting._

"_Ensemerra, you know that you are my prize student, right?" Arenna asks._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Good. You are going to lead your friends, you know of whom I speak, to Hogwarts. That is where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy attend school. Both are in their seventh year. I have a mission for you. You will need your friends for this one. It is going to be a complicated one, and it might take all year, it might take only half, it may take longer than a year. As you know, Harry is hunting out the final Horcruxes, Draco is marked for death by Voldemort, and their Headmistress is under Voldemort's control, which is why Draco is attending school this year. It is going to be up to you and your allies to keep them both alive. How you do it, that is beyond me, but you must do it, no matter what._

"_Now, I know you girls, and I know the requirements for placement in houses, and none of you girls would ever belong in the same house as Draco, Slytherin. I am appointing you to be in that house. Ensemerra, you are a very strong girl, and I have faith in you. You will most likely be the only one of the group in Slytherin. That is going to take a lot of courage. Do you think you can handle it?"_

"_Well, I'll sure as hell give it a shot."_

"_That's my girl. Anyway, what you need to do is make sure that, before the Final Battle, Harry destroys all the remaining Horcruxes. It will take a great amount of strength from you girls to make sure that happens. Now, you must also convert Draco to the, for lack of a better term, good side. Without him, the battle will be lost. If he fights on Voldemort's side, the entire world will be conquered by Voldemort, every muggle and mudblood will be killed, and any pureblood that stands in his way. However, if he fights on our side, then Harry and his two closest friends will live through the battle. I have seen their fate both ways. I know what will happen, and since you share my powers, you will be exposed to them in time._

"_Every time you remember this conversation, whether it be by nightly dream or daily memory, a new vision will come to you. I warn you, though, it is better to leave it be by the chanced nightly dream, because your spirit will travel into the vision itself. You will wake, exhausted, from a trance-like state, and if you do that in the middle of a hallway, people will get suspicious. Be careful, Cimarron. The journey ahead is a dangerous one. Keep your friends close, both old and new, and do not forget your purpose, goal, or your name. Never your name. You will soon learn its meaning."_

"_Which name?"_

"_Cimarron. It has a different meaning to the Death Eaters than to all others. Watch yourself."_

"_I will be careful, Arenna. I promise." And with that, Arenna pulls Ensemerra into a hug, a hug that will very possibly be the last hug the two girls share._

As promised, she had a vision. In it, she saw herself running through the dungeons, late for Potions. She overheard a conversation between Professor Tonks and a painting of a past Headmistress. She felt her soul sucked from her body and transported to the vision. She stood behind a nearby pillar and listened.

"_Elba, you know just as well as I that the chalice is dangerous." Tonks whispered._

"_Yes, Nymphadora, I know that. But do not worry; it will soon be taken care of. It is a Horcrux."_

"_A what?"_

"_A Horcrux. A vessel that holds a portion of a mortal person's soul. There are many hunting for it. Twenty-three, to be exact, so it will soon be destroyed."_

"_So I don't need to worry about a giant chalice that sucks in anyone who comes within five feet of it? It's already killed Neville Longbottom!"_

"_No, Nymphadora, now stop worrying."_

All of a sudden, Ensemerra's soul fell back into her body, and she fell from the couch she was on, only to have the breath knocked out of her. She attempted to get up, but she couldn't get any air into her lungs. She began to panic.

She sucked in as much air as she could, barely getting in enough to stagger to the couch for her wand. She though the charm _Casoria_ as she aimed her wand at the base of her neck and soon breathed normally again.

_God, if this is how all my visions are going to end, then I _really_ want to keep them chanced._

Ensemerra took a peek out the corridor, only to see what she had expected; it completely empty. She grabbed her shawl and hiking boots from her bag and headed out into the halls, clad in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt.

_I wonder what she's doing…_ Draco thought.

He heard something hit the floor earlier, just something more to keep him from sleeping, so he rushed down, clad in his green-and-silver silk pajamas, to see what was going on. He had made it down just in time to see Ensemerra grab her wand and catch her breath.

He ran back up, tossed on a pair of tennis shoes, a sweater, and a jacket, and ran back down. Ensemerra had just stepped out the common room door.

* * *

Draco soon noticed where they were heading; out onto the grounds. He zipped up his sweater and braced himself for the cold.

It hit him hard. Immediately, he zipped up his outer coat and stuck his hands in his pockets. He noticed Ensemerra standing by the lake in a shawl, jeans, and a long-sleeve shirt and wondered why she wasn't freezing. He decided to ask her.

Ensemerra heard a branch shift behind her and looked back. Nothing. Then a voice called to her.

"Hey! Aren't you cold?"

It was Draco.

"Naw, I'm fine. The cold don't bother me." she said in her best imitation of an American Old West movie star.

"Okay, if you're sure. I was going to offer you a spot next to me up here, but since you're declining…" he finished.

"Well, if there's a windbreaker up there then I'll be up there, too."

"Yeah, there's a lot less wind up here than down there."

"Du bist sehr cool." Ensemerra said through chattering teeth as she climbed into the tree, slightly troubled as her shoe slipped on a damp branch.

"What did that mean?" Draco asked, referring to her earlier German phrase.

"It means, literally, 'You are very cool'. And you are." Ensemerra complimented him.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"When I came down to check on that loud thud I heard, I saw you on the ground, out of breath. Care to explain that?"

Ensemerra was shocked. Arenna had told her that Draco was quite gifted at putting clues together, but she didn't think she'd have to blow her cover so soon. Classes hadn't even started and she was busted.

Good thing she was an equally as gifted storyteller. She decided to bend the truth this time, rather than going out on a limb and lying.

"Well, I had a rather unpleasant dream about my past year and Firestone. One of the bullies in my enemy house decided to try to beat up one of my best friends, except in my dream, it was me he tried to beat up, but I was in my friend's body. My friend, sadly enough, is extremely weak compared to the majority of the people at Firestone. I fell off the couch and landed hard on my chest. Knocked the wind clean out of me. So I performed the breath charm on myself and that pretty much ends it."

As she finished, a horrible gust of wind blew through the tree, searing straight through Ensemerra's shirt and shawl. Out of instinct she curled up against Draco's arm.

"Getting cold, are we?"

"Eh, maybe. I am if you'll try to warm me up."

"Well, then you are getting cold, because I will try to, and succeed in, warming you up."

And that's how they spend the next two hours; talking about random things, Draco's jacket-clad arms around Ensemerra, with her head resting on his left shoulder.

* * *

Ah, sweet fluff. Now I know it seems a bit too early for fluff, but we're talking to a 17-yr-old teenage girl who just met a drop-dead-sexy guy who's offering his arms to her. Who would decline that invite?

From, your loyal FF writer,

Raaon Teisha


	3. Passing Time

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry this is taking so long for me to get out, but it's my first year in high school and I have so much on my mind. Surprisingly, little of it is homework-related. Well, I am going to try to get another chapter out before April comes around, but I highly doubt that's gonna happen. My 2006-2007 school year is really wearing me down. It's taking my life away! Okay, too much mellow-dramatics there.

Anyway, I am updating (crowd: IT'S ABOUT TIME, LADY!), and I am apologizing for taking so frikkin long. I would really, really, REALLY appreciate a good number of reviews on this, as in more than one. Even if all you want to say is 'Good job!' or 'You suck!', please, feel free to review. I do accept anon. reviews! Of course, if you send me an anon. review that says 'You suck!', I will delete it. I do have that kind of power. But, either way, I will still get it. I just want to tell you guys, before I go on to the story itself, that I am seriously considering re-writing this chapter. Please tell me y'all's opinion on that. It would really be appreciated.

REVIEWS FEED MY INSPIRATION MACHINE... THING!

End of prev. chapter:

Ensemerra and Draco are beside the Black Lake, Draco in a tree, spying, and Ensemerra standing on the bank. Draco is discovered, then he offers Ensemerra a place next to him in the tree, and Ensemerra accepts. She is wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt and a shawl while Draco is wearing much warmer attire. Draco inquires about the state he found Ensemerra in on the common room floor. She lies and tells him she had a nightmare about a bully from her old school. She finishes her twisted tale.

_As she finished, a horrible gust of wind blew through the tree, searing straight through Ensemerra's shirt and shawl. Out of instinct she curled up against Draco's arm._

"_Getting cold, are we?"_

"_Eh, maybe. I am if you'll try to warm me up."_

"_Well, then you are getting cold, because I will try to, and succeed in, warming you up."_

**Chapter 3**

_I may be warm, but I have got to get out of here. My plans are dying. Classes haven't even begun and my plans are dying!_ Ensemerra thought bitterly. She was leading both Draco and herself on. _I hate it when this happens. I always fall for the tall, hott guys._ Ensemerra slapped herself mentally. She took a peek at the horizon and noticed the light pink tint to the sky.

_Great. Dawn is on her way and I'm sitting here with Draco's arms damn tight around me. Aw fuck._

Draco sighed in his sleep.

_God, I didn't even _have_ sex with him, and I feel like I'm in a Coyote Ugly situation. 'Course, he's way too hott for this to be a bad Coyote Ugly sitch. At least I have a nice, clean, Pureblood, blonde-headed face to stare at._

At that, Draco woke.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's about to be dawn. We spent the night out here. And since the frost on the grass hasn't even started to melt, I'd say it wasn't a particularly warm night."

Draco put two and two together quickly.

"So, we slept out here, together, in this tree, on a freezing cold night. Great. Pansy's going to have a fit."

"Sorry to say this," Ensemerra said, pulling out of Draco's arms, "but I just don't see how you could possibly like her."

"I don't really like her at all. At least, not her looks. She's just a tag-along and someone you wouldn't want to piss off. And she's good in bed."

"I wouldn't think there'd be anyone on earth that could intimidate you. Well, besides You-Know-Who. And personally, whether someone is good in bed or not is not particularly high on my list."

"Yeah, well, that's just how it is with me."

_Well, forget him. There is no way I'll become some kind of sex slave._

The conversation ended with Draco's lame excuse, and the two made their escape from the tree. As Draco climbed down, Ensemerra found a branch running parallel to the ground, took her chance, and did a back flip off, stuck her landing, and began to walk off as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was a fairly impressive jump. I can't wait to see how good you are compared to the rest of the slums trying out for Keeper."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not that good." Ensemerra said, hiding a blush as she pushed open the double doors that led to the inside of the castle.

* * *

As the other Slytherins woke and headed to the common room, they found Ensemerra and Draco already awake, dressed, and sitting in the common room chatting. 

"Draco, you didn't come wake me up. Why not?!" Pansy screeched.

"I was busy." Draco answered lamely.

"Well, whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be important enough to ignore me, could it have?"

"Actually, yes, it could've. And it was."

"Oh, and what was it?" Pansy asked, her voice rising.

"I was busy with Ensemerra. Why is it any of your concern?" Draco answered coolly.

"Because, Drakie, you're my soon-to-be fiancée, remember?"

"Huh?" both Draco and Ensemerra asked at the same time.

"Okay, sweetheart, let me ask you one question." Ensemerra spoke up. "If you two are gonna get married, then why aren't you wearing a ring?"

"Because Draco hasn't bought me one yet."

"And I'm not planning on it, Pansy. Now if you will, leave Ensemerra and me to our conversation." Draco spoke up.

"Draco Malfoy, you will propose to me one way or another!" Pansy yelled as she stormed out of the common room.

"Poor girl. She lives in fantasies. Well, breakfast will be served soon. Shall we head up?" Ensemerra asked the entire common room. Many people nodded in agreement, and an entire string of Slytherins proceeded out the common room door.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, things weren't going nearly as bad. 

The twins of the group, Dolly and Cara Corellson, along with Samantha Freedert, Desiree Pecena, Raye LaJaunie, Amara Causken, and Shania Pagel were sitting in a corner, rapidly conversing in German. Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting on a couch discussing the upcoming day.

"Well, this is our last year at Hogwarts. Harry has, what, three Horcrux things to find, and we need to at least try to pass our N.E.W.T.s." Ron said dully.

"Honestly, Ronald, cheer up." Hermione said from behind her latest book.

"How can I!? We have You-Know-Who killing anyone who crosses his path, we have Horcruxes to discover and destroy, and we have our N.E.W.T. tests coming up! How can I possibly cheer up, Hermione?!"

"Just try, Ron." Ginny piped up.

"Yeah, you never know. Maybe You-Know-Who will accidentally kill himself, then we'd only have our N.E.W.T.s to worry about." Neville said.

"Not working, Neville. Sorry."

Dolly Corellson walked over from her group of German students.

"Are you guys going to go to the Great Hall? Breakfast will be served soon, I want to get a seat nearer the rolls, and everyone else insists that we wait for you."

"Sorry, Dolly, we're coming." Hermione said, marking her place in her book and stuffing it in her bag.

All twelve were soon heading out into the corridors to the Great Hall.

* * *

Pretty pathetic, I know. Like I said, I'm planning a re-write very soon, so lemme know whether you think it's a good idea. 

REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!


End file.
